Carrie Incarnate
by BellaMarieLovesPhantom
Summary: Samantha Manson was born with telekinesis, a power that lets your brainwaves use force. During a dramaic period, where one of her best friends commits suicide, she gets a boyfriends and is then humiliated in front of her schoolmates that power is great...
1. Disclaimer

HEY YOU, YEAH YOU! READ THIS FIRST!!!

This is a work of parody. Any similarities, without ironic purpose, to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead are completely coincidental. Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom are any of the other entries holding copyright or license to Danny Phantom have not endorsed this story. No connection is indirect or should be incidental. Of course, this notice itself could be parodic, in which case, it's anybody guess on what the hell is going on.

Seduced by some misguided vision of petty immorality, the moral right of TheBlackDahliaPhantom to be identified as she has asserted the author of this shabby rot in accordance with the copyright, Designs and Patents Act of 1988. It would be funny if it weren't so needy and sad.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon INC.

A/N: Not related to the Ecto-Lust series, or any other series I have created.

Carrie Incarnate

Chapter One: Girl With a Gift

Samantha Manson was no ordinary baby. Not just because her family was crazy rich or because she was so adorable. No, she was different. She had inherited a gift from her father, but the gift wasn't a material possession. Samantha had the gift of telekinesis. She was able to move objects with her mind. Her parents weren't so sure if it was a gift or a curse that the baby was blessed (or possessed) with. They took her to all the top scientists in the world for the cure, but there was no cure for telekinesis. Samantha could've had the gene removed by a very complicated surgery but the parents feared that Samantha could die if there were some complications, so they just left her alone with her little power.

As time went on, Samantha's parents learned that her telekinesis was triggered when she felt extreme emotional distress or anger. They tried to keep her as happy and content as possible because if she got scared or angry, things would start to shake, break, open or levitate. And since she was a baby, the slightest cry could spell disaster.

Seventeen years later, Samantha was a senior in high school and highly aware of her powers. She didn't tell anyone else about for the obvious reason. She had the looks and everything, but "the person in charge of popularity had unfortunately died a decreed Paulina in charge of who's in and who's out". Samantha, who was formerly in, was now out with the other "losers". As you can imagine, her telekinesis was triggered and Paulina's locker sprung open hitting her in the face.

Samantha now let her black hair grow out (reaching her butt), had bought contacts and made her rare violet eyes a deep green. She parted her hair to cover half of her face and started wearing all black. She had gotten a small tattoo on her arm of a heart with thorns. To put it simply, she became a dark angel. She only had two other friends, Tucker Foley and Valerie Grey. Daniel Fenton used to be in the clique, but when Dash Baxter and the other jocks invited him to become a part of the team, he joined right away and so Daniel got tied up in the game of popularity.

It was a usual Monday morning. The jocks and preps were within range and everyone else was scattered across the front of Casper High until opening bell. Samantha and Valerie were walking pass the jocks, discussing a movie they had gone to see. As soon as they were out of earshot, Dash brought out "The Scorebook". The scorebook was a marble notebook where the jocks would give points to the girls they had sex with. He opened to his page and smirked.

"I got four points for Valerie, remember?" Dash said, glancing at the others. Kwan and Daniel cackled a yeah and gave high five. "So that brings my score to a…"

"Twenty-two!" Daniel said. They all shared a whoop in agreement and slapped hands. Samantha heard the commotion and turned around to the red and white group. She rolled her eyes and continued talking with Valerie.

"What was all that about?" Valerie asked.

"Dunno." Samantha muttered. Tucker came crashing in front of them shortly afterward.

"Hey guys!" Tucker said, walking with the two.

"Hey Tucker." Samantha and Valerie said in unison. They continued walking and walked down to the basement to the locker rooms (Tucker went to the boys locker room and Samantha and Valerie went to the girls). As they were changing into their gym uniform, Valerie told Samantha something about her and Dash.

"Me and Dash did that _thing_ the other day." Valerie whispered.

"Are you serious? Val, you two have only been dating for a month." Samantha replied, pulling her gym shirt on.

"Yeah, but I really like him." Valerie said, blushing a little. "Speaking of, can you develop this at work?" She handed her a roll of film. Samantha's eyes got wide.

"Don't worry." Valerie assured, "It's clean." Samantha nodded and dropped the film in her bag. Since she had a job at the photo shop, it would be easy to develop. They trotted up the stairs to the gymnasium for the girl's volleyball team practice. She tied up her hair and got into her place to serve.

Samantha served the ball and it hit Paulina (who was on the side lines) on the head with the ball. She threw the ball back at her, which hit her hard in the chest. Samantha fell down and whimpered a little. She picked up the alleged ball and threw it back, afterwards quickly getting to her feet. The ball rebounded against wall and Mrs. Teslaf caught it.

"Manson! Serve the ball properly! Paulina! Practice your cheers with the rest of the squad!" Mrs. Teslaf barked. She blew her whistle and they quickly got to work.

After a tiring volleyball match against the boy's volleyball team, the girls dispersed into the locker room to their shower. Samantha grabbed her towel, shower gel and scrubbing pouf. She went into a shower stall and turned on the cold water. It was a welcoming effect on her body as she scrubbed the sweat and stickiness off her body. As she looked down to the blue and green tiled floor, she saw blood. She looked at her hand and gasped. She'd gotten her period. She looked at the mixture of blood and water and soap float to the middle of the room.

Paulina saw the mix and traced it back to Samantha's shower station. She called her fellow popular girls over to the drain and jerked her head towards the stall responsible.

"Let's give Samantha a little initiation ceremony…!" Paulina whispered and they all crawled up closed to the stall. There was a little ledge in the stalls exterior design and they all got on it. They banged on the stall.

"PERIOD! PERIOD! PERIOD! SAMANTHA GOTS HER PERIOD!" they repeated over and over again. They got on their tiptoes so they can see what Samantha was doing inside and to see if it really was her period. After they confirmed it was they chanted and banged even louder.

Samantha gasped. They found out. She spun around and reached for her towel, but it wasn't there. She bent down and saw it thrown in the distance. Great. Just great. She was naked in front of all the girls and they found out that she had her period. Samantha leaned against the stall's wall and slinked down. She buried her face in her lap and cried. Just when she thought things couldn't get any worse, she heard her best friend and her favorite teacher come to the rescue.

"GIRLS! SHUT UP! GET DRESSED AND LEAVE MISS MANSON ALONE!!!" Mrs. Teslaf screamed at the group. "Grey, get her towel. I WANT ALL THE GIRLS TO REPORT TO THE GYM AFTER THEY GET DRESSED!!!"

Moments later Valerie opened the stall door.

"Samantha? Can I come in?" Valerie asked.

"Uh huh..." Samantha sniffled. Valerie came in and handed her the towel. Samantha wrapped the towel around her before stepping out of the shower. She went to her locker and dried her hair. She slipped into her Dior strapless black dress with silver trims and her matching combat boots. Valerie joined her soon afterwards.

"You oh kay?" Valerie asked, handing Samantha her bag.

"Yeah, just shaken a little bit." Samantha replied, grabbing her bag and trudging up the stairs with Valerie.

When they entered the gymnasium, all the girls were seated at their floor spots and Principal Ishiyama was leaning against the wall, staring at the clock opposite of her. She took a deep breath.

"You girls should be ashamed." Ishiyama said, still staring at the wall. "How can you taunt and violate another students privacy just because she had gotten her menstrual." She started pacing back and forth, shaking her head.

"At Casper High, we don't promote the idea of hazing. What I want top ask you, is that how would you feel if…YOU WERE PUT IN SAMANTHA'S SITUATION AND HAD EVERYONE HAZING YOU WHILE YOU WERE IN THE SHOWER!!!" Ishiyama yelled. Paulina raised her hand.

"Yes?" Ishiyama said in an annoyed tone.

"I would feel important, like a porn star…" Paulina said.

The principal rolled her eyes. "That's not the point, but thanks for the smart alleck."

The bell rang. The girls got up.

"I DIDNT SAY TO LEAVE!!!" the Principal boomed. She turned to Valerie and Samantha. "You two ladies can go to class while the rest have a detention." She said sweetly.

Samantha and Valerie quickly thanked her and moved along to their class.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Danny Phantom and all related characters are property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon INC.

A/N: Not related to the Ecto-Lust series, or any other series I have created.

Carrie Incarnate

Chapter Two: Grave Distress Valerie stopped at her locker. As Valerie opened it, a small piece of paper fell out. She bent down and picked it up. She unfolded it and read the small, sloppy handwriting she quickly identified as Dash's. Valerie, I'm breaking up with you. I'm sorry. From Dash. Valerie's eyes grew wide with shock and hurt. Dash was breaking up with her? But why? Her brain tried to compute a whole bunch of questions; it was giving her a headache or worst, an emotional meltdown. She instead threw the note inside her locker, closed it and marched off to art class on the third floor. Valerie marched to the third floor, but she didn't stop. She kept going until she came to the roof. The door to the roof was broken and old and it was rumored that the alarm system didn't even work that entirely well. She pushed opened the door and walked onto the roofs gravelly ground. She stood over the edge and peered down. She felt like shit, she didn't even want to be seen by anyone. Anymore. She wanted to make the pain go away. She let a foot over the edge and tilted forward, letting her sketches fall freely out of the bag as she free fell off the edge and landed on a student's car. And just like that, the life of Valerie Grey had ended. As students raced outside to see what had happened, since the car alarm had gone off, they became horrified as they viewed the gore and bloody scene. Samantha ran outside and gasped. Her eyes became with mixed feeling of sadness, surprise and horror. With such a mix of emotions, her telekinesis overpowered her judgment and the school got the worst effect. Lockers and their contents flung open and out. Water fountains, toilets and sinks went haywire, squirting and overflowing water everywhere. Mirrors in the bathroom cracked and some broke into shards. Samantha got out of her daze. The mental effects the school was experiencing seceded and soon diminished completely. Soon teachers and other school authority figures came out and shooed the students back into the school. Samantha headed for the first place she knew would have an answer she was looking for. Valerie's locker. She opened the locker (since she knew Valerie's combination). That's where she found the scribbled note in her locker from Dash. She read the note and shook her head. "That bastard…" Samantha muttered angrily under her breath. She stuffed the note back into the locker and slammed it shut. Later that night while Samantha was working her shift at the photo shop, Dash and Daniel entered. "Good evening." Dash said arrogantly. "Hello, SIR!" Samantha growled in reply. "We're here to pick up Valerie Grey's photos." Dash replied, in the same tone. "I'm sorry, but only the family member's can have the photos of Miss. Grey." Dash stiffened at little bit. "But, I was her boyfriend" Samantha looked him straight in those blue eyes. "Are you blood related to Miss. Grey? If you're not then I recommend you walk your jock strapped leather ass of my shop." Dash leaned on the counter. "How about I make you get a date with Daniel here?" He jerked his head back at Daniel. Samantha kept her eye contact. "I'm not really into guys." She replied sternly. Dash looked back at Daniel, a silent plea for help. All he could do in respond was shrug. Dash nodded. "Alright, you won't give me the pics. Fine. We're just gonna make your life a living, breathing hell." And with that he walked out of the shop. "I know what you did to her! I know everything!" Samantha yelled out as they left. The next day at school, Samantha walked down the hall to her next class. When she passed by Valerie's locker, she saw something that made her want to scream. Dash had somehow gotten the locker open and was now rummaging through its contents. Samantha widened her eyes and as if by "magic", the locker's door came to a slamming close. Dash looked over to Samantha. "Bitch." He said coldly. "Bite me fucker." She replied sourly flipping him off with her finger. They both stomped away to their next classes. As Samantha was going to her class, the guidance counselor, Mrs. Manning, stopped her. She had crimped her usually stick straight blonde elbow-length hair and wore a pink and black ladies' suit from Chanel. She laid her ice blue eyes on Samantha. "Samantha, can I have a word with you?" Mrs. Manning asked. "Is it about Dash? Because if it is I'm gonna-" Samantha began, but was cut off. "No, it's not about Mr. Baxter. It's about your family history…" the guidance counselor continued. Samantha sighed and stepped into the office. Samantha took a seat in the pale blue and black trimmed room. As she waited for Mrs. Manning, she tried to trace her family roots, but she didn't know that much about them now that she thought of it. Mrs. Manning pulled about a few pieces of paper from her desk. "Samantha," Mrs. Manning began, "Are you aware that you possess telekinesis?" "Yeah, so?" She replied, as if everyone had it. "Not everyone has that power!" Mrs. Manning replied. "I know. But why are you telling me this?" "Because you Uncle had it and he gave birth to two other girls with it. Carrie White and Sarah White. Your dad has it and he passed it on to you." "Yeah, yeah. I know!" "Did anyone ever tell you about what happened to the girls? How their powers got outta control?" Samantha got silent. "Well… now that I think of it they never call me or talk to me on AIM anymore…" she muttered. Mrs. Manning raised her eyebrows. "Don't you think that's weird?" Samantha shook her head. "I gotta go. I can't miss social studies." Mrs. Manning held her hand back. Samantha looked down coldly at it. "Let go of me, Manning." "Samantha can't we just –" "LET GO!" the glass on Mrs. Manning's desk exploded into a million pieces and she gasped, releasing her grip on Samantha. She stormed out of the office and bumped straight into Daniel. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Samantha said, picking up her stuff. "No biggie." Daniel said, helping to gather Samantha's belongings. He gave them to her when he was done. "What class you got now?" "Mrs. Heather." Samantha replied, coming up. She started off to her class and Daniel followed. "Sorry about what happened to Val!" He yelled before turning down the opposite hallway. 


End file.
